The present invention relates to a new and distinct Hibiscus plant, botanically known as Hibiscus rosa-sinensis and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Ivory Wind’.
The new Hibiscus plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Alva, Fla. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-branching Hibiscus plants with a dense, uniform and compact plant habit appropriate for container production, early and uniform flowering habit, numerous flowers per lateral branch, desirable flower color and good garden performance.
The new Hibiscus plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Alva, Fla. in 2009 of Hibiscus rosa-sinensis ‘Tobago Wind’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,940, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Hibiscus rosa-sinensis identified as code number 2487, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Hibiscus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Alva, Fla. on Jul. 18, 2012.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hibiscus plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Alva, Fla. since September, 2012 has shown that the unique features of this new Hibiscus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.